Technical Field
The present invention relates to a coil component and an electronic circuit incorporating the coil component.
Related Art
There has been known a coil component configured to arrange a ring core so as to surround the exterior of a drum core around which a coil is wound, aimed at amplifying a magnetic field which is generated around the coil by the drum core and the ring core to thereby increase the inductance.
This sort of coil component is disclosed, for example, in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. (JP-A-) 2003-257741.
JP-A-2003-257741 describes a coil component configured as described above, in which the drum core is coated with a polyimide-base insulating paint so as to form a core gap by a layer of such insulating paint, to thereby achieve an appropriate inductance value and DC (Direct Current) superimposition characteristic.